We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again
by TheFaultInKlainesStars
Summary: Title comes from the ending line, this took me over a year to finish due to writers block. But It's done and it's up! Read and Review? :s Title is also based on Just give me a reason by P!nk.


**So, Because of the Klaine break up I wanted to do this. I know Kurt and Jesse seem weird but, I don't really want to but Kurt with someone he'd really had screen time with. I didn't go into detail with St. Hummel because I don't really know how to write Jesse and keep him IC so, a few mentions of Jesse will pop up. **

**Beatz is Jon Halls character, He is mentioned once maybe twice.  
**

**Songs used in the fic will be at the end. **

* * *

-Blaine's POV.-

What the hell had just happened? What had just plagued my ears like the black death? I stood, alone, in the god damn rain. Tears were streaming down my face as I watched Kurt walk away from me. "Kurt! Please! Don't do this.." I called as he faded away. How could he do this? Jesse St James?! Of all people he leaves me for Rachel Berry's ex?! I sat down on the side walk and let my self get soaked, I sat up and belted out the chorus to Bruno Mars' 'It will rain' "_Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby/There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby/Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same, if you walk away/Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._" I finished and slumped back over, looking up when Jeff tapped my shoulder. I stood up and he gave me a lift back home I thanked him and got out. I went upstairs, skipping dinner and laid face flat, not crawling out of bed for 2 weeks. My mom was worried,and on the phone with Cooper.

-Kurt's POV.-

I was probably gonna regret what I'd just done. I turned and walked away to meet Jesse. I closed my eyes and opened them again, crying. That was harder then I thought it would be. I heard Blaine's; _"Kurt! Please! Don't do this.." _ring in my ears and I walked away faster. I wanted to turn back, run into his arms, and kiss away his tears. But my gut said 'no. go on to Jesse, he's not gonna hold you back, that's what Blaine will do.' I heard What Blaine belted out and I froze. He'd sung that to me a few days ago and I'd smiled and made him a promise! But then this whole thing with Jesse started and Blaine was forgotten. I'd cheated on Blaine with Jesse, and I felt horrid. I'd broken a promise. I sniffled and continued on, running into Jesse's arms. He held me until I stopped crying, he took me home and I thanked him, he kissed my forehead and nodded,leaving.

I went inside and I looked down. "Jesse St James? You left Blaine for JESSE. ST. FUCKING. JAMES! How could you dude? Blaine loved-loves you. He's fucking heart broken. He's been on the phone CRYING to the glee club. Because your the one he turned to when he was upset. Kurt this is low for you. This is way low." Finn said. "FINN BACK OFF OKAY? Look, I'm not happy with what I've done but Jesse's not like Blaine. He's not the alpha gay. He doesn't make me sit around and watch him perform he doesn't get mad at me for stupid reasons." I argued back. "Dude. Blaine was working on all that for you. He was even gonna let you be the alpha gay for once. He was working on all of that for you Kurt and you rip his heart out and stomp all over it?!" Finn said. I sat down after that, I didn't argue back. Now, I was torn between Jesse and Blaine. I stood up and went upstairs, but grinned like an idiot at the sweet texts from Jesse, I came across one from Blaine. _**Kurt, I don't know what the hell I did, I don't give a flying fuck anymore. I'm going back to Westerville, back to the Warblers, back where I belong. I have no more reason to stay here anyway. Have fun in New York, with Jesse and Rachel xx Blaine. **_Holy. Shit. I'd done this. I sat down and stared at the text for the longest time. One line stuck out to me. "_Back where I belong._" Blaine had this crazy idea that he didn't belong. Now he really didn't belong. Because I was headed to NY with Jesse and Rachel. Oh god what had I done? How could I fix it? More importantly... Could I even fix it? But now I was stuck on the question...Would Blaine forgive me?

-Blaine's POV.-

I was unpacking in my old dorm at Dalton. I was back in the Warblers and I was home. I looked around and nodded, pulling on my uniform to go to the Assembly. I gelled my hair and sat Next to Nick and Jeff. I noticed Sebastian was laughing with Beatz. I tilted my head and watched as Sebastian nodded to an unaudible question as to whether he wanted to go out tonight. I sighed, Nick and Jeff were happy together. Beatz and Sebastian. Here I was, alone, single, still in love with a guy who wanted someone else over me. Boy. I had an excellent life didn't I? The boy, I was in love with, left me for somebody else. I sighed and slunk down. I didn't wanna be in the spot light anymore, I'd been getting it alot, between singing for the New Directions, to standing alone in the rain after being dumped, to being reintroduced as a Warbler.

I stood up and waved, then sat back down. I was glad I'd left my phone in my dorm. I was pretty sure that Kurt was trying to call me. You know what, screw him. There were thousands of other gays in this world. I just had to find one that was interested in me. I sat back and zoned out after the school standards. I knew how this worked. I'd been here for two years and a day. I sat up and stood up when he released us. I looked at my schedule. Great. I was basically with all the same teachers. I nodded and headed to my first class, sighing when I felt my phone vibrate. I ignored it and headed out. I sat down in my old desk and looked up at the teacher. He smiled at me and I smiled back, I got a few Welcome Backs. I smiled and nodded at a few of the Warblers including Flint, Beatz, and Thad.

As soon as Classes were over I was reinstated as a Warbler, a Captain alongside Sebastian. I sighed and went back to my own dorm, laying back to listen to all the voice mails I had._ Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Mom, Cooper, Threats from Jesse, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt,Cooper,Cooper,Cooper,Kurt apologizing,Kurt,Kurt,Kurt. _20 Voice mails most from Kurt. I sighed. I wouldn't forgive Kurt. I couldn't he left me for no reason. I sighed,laid back, and closed my eyes. I needed to forget Kurt. Period.

-Kurt's POV.-

I called Blaine at least 14 or 15 times. He didn't answer. My first thought was his phone was in Lima. But Blaine took his phone everywhere. I sighed and gave up. I laid back and covered my face,I was taking this WAY harder then I should. I sighed and talked with Jesse for a while, feeling a bit better. Blaine wasn't gonna forgive me. Not now. Not ever. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, I felt sick all of a sudden. I knew what it was, it was from guilt. I was guilty because I broke a promise..A promise Blaine was happy about. Maybe...I was the bad guy. I shook it off, laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning I didn't bother being up after my alarm. I was bummed. I rolled to my back and stared at the photo on my ceiling. It was one of Blaine as a Warbler. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I needed that closure I was craving with Blaine, I _needed _it. I chewed my lip and tried calling Nick. I got his voice mail. Next was Jeff. No answer. I paled, were all the Warblers against me now? I felt sick again, this guilt was eating at me, at my insides, at my feelings for Blaine. I stood up, and went to Westerville I was going to talk to Blaine whether he liked it or not. I set out on my mission, hoping for the best.

-Blaine's POV.-

I sat dozing in class all day, when I did doze Nick kept elbowing me to keep me awake. I sat up and tried to stay awake. Thank god for a three hour study hall I stood up headed to my study hall and laid down on the table, set my alarm for an hour later and dozed off to the music on my phone. I woke up an hour later with my alarm and my name. I sat up to see Kurt, I clenched my jaw. Why was he here? Why should I care? I shouldn't should I? No. I shouldn't. He'd left me broken hearted. He could go fuck himself for all I cared.

Though I didn't want to I went out to coffee with him. He sat talking, I tuned him out giving an occasional nod as if I was listening. He asked me a question and I yawned, sat up and answered. "No, Kurt. I'm not going to forgive you, you made me a promise and broke it. This talk is done. So. Bye." I said, went out to my car and left, speeding back to Dalton. Tears filled my eyes and I pulled into the parking lot,went up to my room, laid face flat, fell into depression and didn't move for a good 4 to 5 hours. Warblers came and went, Nick and Jeff stayed around longer than most did, They stayed with me until dinner and I smiled thankfully when we went down. Part of me hated Kurt. But...Part of me loved him.

-Kurt's POV.-

I watched Blaine sleep and smiled, he still smiled in his sleep. I sat down and waited, when his alarm went off I called his name to try to get him to wake up. He woke up but clenched his jaw. I scratched at the back of my neck and gave a small wave. He didn't return it. I was pretty sure I knew what was going through his head. I sighed and took him out for coffee.

We sat talking, I got a few nods out of him, but I knew he wasn't really listening, so I asked. "Blaine, can you forgive me?" I watched his head snap up and I looked down at his answer. I sighed, because of me he was spiraling into depression. I sat staring into my cup, trying to figure out how to get the closure with Blaine. I stood up and walked out. I was going to get closure, even if it meant leaving Jesse to get it, and that was the risk I was willing to take, besides, I'd already had something planned.

After an argument on the phone with Jesse, I texted Blaine. '_Meet me in the Dalton Commons in 15, be prepared to duet again. -Kurt_' I sighed and set it aside, now, all I had to do was wait.

-Blaine's POV.-

I wasn't sure why I went back to Dalton after the talk with Kurt, but I did and went up to my dorm. I laid there until I heard the bell to end classes for the day went off, I knew I'd be questioned tomorrow but, I knew all I had to do was explain I'd gotten sick and went to nap. I didn't have to mention Kurt, right? I rolled over and grabbed my Phone when it went off. I raised a brow but sat up and went to the commons after changing out of my uniform. I locked eyes with Kurt, I saw it all in his eyes. He and Jesse were no longer a thing and he wanted closure, but that part that loved Kurt sparked up and I wanted to run over to him and tell him it'd be okay and I'd take him back. I stepped farther inside and closed the door.

I watched him cross the room and approach me. I swallowed some afraid of what he'd say. What would I say if he said something to me? I knew I shouldn't worry about it, but I couldn't help it. I let him approach me and I looked him in the eye. "Why am I here?" I asked him. "Because I want to duet with you, and I think you'll know this song." He said, backing up to the iPod dock set up on the table, I watched him set his iPod on it and select a song, when the song started I sighed. I did know this one, I'd sang it to get back into the Warblers. My thoughts raced and I listened to him start.

-Kurt and Blaine singing-

_Right from the start_  
_You were a thief_  
_You stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_  
_I let you see the parts of me_  
_That weren't all that pretty_  
_And with every touch you fixed them_

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**  
**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**  
**Tell me that you've had enough**  
**Of our love, our love**

**_Just give me a reason_**  
**_Just a little bit's enough_**  
**_Just a second we're not broken just bent_**  
**_And we can learn to love again_**  
**_It's in the stars_**  
**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_**  
**_We're not broken just bent_**  
**_And we can learn to love again_**

_I'm sorry I don't understand_  
_Where all of this is coming from_  
_I thought that we were fine_  
_(Oh, we had everything)_  
_Your head is running wild again_  
_My dear we still have everythin'_  
_And it's all in your mind_  
_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**  
**Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**  
**There's nothing more than empty sheets**  
**Between our love, our love**  
**Oh, our love, our love**

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**I never stopped**_  
_**You're still written in the scars on my heart**_  
_**You're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_Our tear ducts can rust_  
**I'll fix it for us**  
_We're collecting dust_  
_But our love's enough_  
**You're holding it in**  
_You're pouring a drink_  
**No nothing is as bad as it seems**  
_We'll come clean  
_  
_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**It's in the stars**_  
_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_  
_**That we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**It's in the stars**_  
_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_  
_**That we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, we can learn to love again**_  
_**Oh, we can learn to love again**_  
_**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_ -_Kurt's POV.-

After we finished the song I watched him for a long moment before I finally spoke up again. "Blaine, I'm asking you as a friend to give me the closure I want, I need it, I can't help but think that you hate me and-" suddenly I was cut off by Blaine approaching me and kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss back, this felt like old times. I pulled back for a breath, keeping close, as I had no choice, because he was holding me around the waist. "What does this mean Blaine?" I whispered, looking at him for a long moment before he smiled and said; "That we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again." Personally, that was fine with me.

-Blaine's POV.-

I felt his eyes on me, Kurt was watching me. I listened to him speak before making the decision I wanted to a long time ago, I approached him, pulled him close, held him around the waist, and kissed him. I'd gotten the out come I wanted, he kissed me back. When he pulled back I panicked and wondered if I'd made the wrong decision when he asked what it meant, I simply smiled and said.

_"That we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again." _

* * *

**Read and Review?**

**Songs used;**

**It will rain -Bruno Mars**

**Just give me a reason- P!nk ft. Nate Ruess.**

_Italics in the song is_ _Kurt_.

**Bold is Blaine. **

_**Bold Italics is both.**_


End file.
